


Help Me

by Tamaha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Quidditch, Sexual Assault, The Burrow, maybe? It's close I guess., the weasleys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: At the annual summer quidditch match between the Weasley family and friends Percy gets unwanted attention from a woman.Someone has to come to his rescue.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Help Me

A brilliant early summer day at the Burrow and the annual Weasley and friends Quidditch match.

One side with Ron as the keeper, Charlie as the seeker, Ginny, Bill and Irwin (a cousin) as chasers and George with Fred as beaters.

The other side had Oliver Wood as the keeper, Harry as the seeker, Alicia, Angelina and Katie as chasers and Corey (a friend of Charlie) and Tobi (a friend of Bill) as beaters.

Lee Jordan insisted on commenting again.

Percy Weasley, though a big fan of the sport, rather watched from the sidelines together with his parents, In-Laws and other relatives. A lot of friends and former house mates came too as well.

Someone of his family, even though Percy didn't know who, also invited a few unknown people. Unknown to Percy. And one of those made him feel rather uncomfortable.

A tall brunette who worked in the ministry like him. They had seen each other in some meetings, but that was it. She introduced herself as Maggie Harrington and wouldn't leave him alone anymore.

And he was too kind and polite to tell her to get lost. Even though he really wanted to do that.

He continuously excused himself from a group to go to another conversation and leave her behind but a few minutes later she was always back at his side.

"Help me." He begged any of his siblings he came across but they just smiled and chuckled. "Why don't you give her a chance? It's not like you are in relationship right now, right? Seriously, when was the last time you had fun with a woman? You should be happy that there is someone interested in you, anyway!" They almost all said the same.

But Percy didn't want that. He didn't want a girlfriend, a fling or a one night stand. All he wanted was to be away from this woman. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything. No, she really was attractive. Just not his type. And she just couldn't get the hint.

"Just tell her directly." Oliver Wood advised him a moment before the game started. Oliver wanted to tell him something else but was already dragged to the pitch.

Percy sat close to his parents to watch the game and like a curse sat Maggie right next to him.

Again, he made lots of excuses to leave his place. To get a drink, to get a snack or to use the bathroom. She would ask him to bring her a drink and snack as well and when he would come back she would tell him in detail what he had missed of the game. She generally talked a lot which made it difficult to actually follow the game.

He really tried to not encourage her to talk even more but she just prattled on. Even his parents next him seemed to be annoyed by that.

"Maggie, why don't we enjoy the game in silence?" He finally mustered up to say. She was taken back for a moment but complied. Unfortunately, this was probably worse. After maybe ten minutes she started to lean more and more into his direction so that their arms touched. Percy adjusted in his seat several times but she followed his movements like a shadow. He was trapped.

 _Was this already sexual assault?_ , he wondered briefly.

Eventually, she tried to wind her arm around his arm and lean her head on his shoulder. Even her leg was pressed against his.

Percy heard the blow of a whistle. He had no Idea who might have won, so distracted was he. He just got up to get away, probably leave all together because she was following him already again.

"Hey!" Percy heard a shout and looked up to see Oliver Wood flying into their direction, landing a few feet away from them and storming towards them.

"Oliver, what's the time out for?" George came down on his broom too.

This was just a time out? Percy thought the game was over.

"You!" Oliver addressed Maggie with a deep scowl on his face. Percy looked at her and saw her retreat a few steps. Oliver pointed the top end of his broom stick at her in a threatening manner. "Hands off him!" He gestured with his free hand at Percy who was now right next to him. "He is not interested. So back off and leave him alone!"

Maggie's surprised expression turned into anger. "That's not up to you to decide!" She shouted back and crossed her arms in front of her.

By now was the whole attention on them. Every player and relative and friend watched this.

"He wasn't bothered by my actions at all!" She defended herself and tried to step forward to be close to Percy again. Percy stepped back and Oliver stepped even more between them. She gasped at that.

"Uhmm, what he said." Percy said quietly with a blush to his cheek.

"Why is that your business anyway?" Maggie asked Oliver in a high-pitched voice. She was blushing by now as well. Percy wasn't sure if out of anger or embarrassment.

"Because he," Oliver gestured to Percy again, "belongs to me! And I am certainly against you fondling my boyfriend!"

"Hey, I am not an object!" Percy interjected from behind Oliver.

"Oh, now you can speak up for yourself?" Oliver turned around to his boyfriend. Percy shrugged. He didn't know why this was easier.

Oliver faced Maggie again. "Who invited you anyway?"

Maggie couldn't answer that and looked away. Nobody came to her defense.

"Really?! You came here uninvited to harass Percy? You really thought this would make him date you?"

"I'm not harassing anyone!" She yelped.

"Yes, you are!" Lots of spectators to this chorused from around them.

Maggie looked around panicked.

"Maybe you should go now." Molly advised the woman in a stone-cold tone.

She huffed and walked away very fast to the edge of Weasley property and beyond to disapparate.

"Now to you!" Oliver faced Percy again. He was still angry. "How could you let her distract you that much from your boyfriend's match!"

There were some gasps from the people around them. Apparently, some of them thought that Oliver had just acted as Percy's boyfriend.

"My team is losing, because I had to pay too much attention to that bitch trying to steal you right in front of me!" Percy briefly looked to the score and bit his lip. "And you know how much I hate to lose, even more if it is my fault!" Oliver continued.

"So, you are not losing because I didn't give you a good luck kiss?" Percy tried to counter. He had refused to give him one today because he didn't want to be caught by his family.

Oliver had his eyes narrowed at Percy. "Well, that might help me get my head back into the game."

Percy smiled and gave Oliver a tender kiss in front of his whole family and friends. They heard some cheers.

"Great, can we continue the match now?" Fred asked. Shortly after Percy heard Fred whimper, someone must have whacked him on the arm or something.

Within seconds the game continued again. This time with Oliver performing way better because his boyfriend finally cheered for him.


End file.
